I'm Loving You and I'm Missing You
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: "Asal kau bisa menjaga panda kami, aku akan selalu memberikan restuku" KrisTao "Jangan meragukan ucapanku tadi" "KAI!" "Nado Saranghae" KaiHun EXO fanfiction. Kris yang begitu mencintai Tao dan Kai yang sangat mencintai Sehun akankah kisah cinta mereka berakhir bahagia?


Happy FujoDanshi Independence Day! Meski sedikit lewat dari tanggal 6 yang penting ikut meramaikan! (^o^)/ semua nama yang dipakai di ff ini ilegal karena dipakai tanpa izin dari yang punya nama.

Tittle : **I'm loving You and I'm Missing You**

Rate : T

Pairing : KrisTao dan KaiHun

Genre : Angst/Romance

Warning : BL, Typo dll tolong baca pelan-pelan nde :)

* * *

"_Ge_! cepatlah!" Huang Zi Tao, _namja _dengan lingkaran hitam tipis di sekitar matanya berteriak kesal. Pasalnya sudah lebih dari duapuluh menit dia menunggu Kris—_namjachingu_nya—di rumah.

_"Iya, ini sudah di jalan chagiya. Lima menit lagi gege sampai" _

Tao menatap ponselnya kesal "_Gege_ sudah mengatakan itu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu _ge_!"

_"Gege sudah sampai, keluarlah"_

Tao segera keluar rumah dengan wajah menekuk kesal kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Hari ini mereka berencana pergi ke bioskop menonton film Kungfu Panda The Movie dan itu film favorite Tao. Tao ini maniak segala hal berbau panda jadi tidak mengherankan lagi jika dia begitu terobsesi dengan panda dan memiliki banyak koleksi segala jenis dan ukuran yang berbau panda di rumahnya.

_"Mianhae chagiya" _Kris menarik pelan pipi Tao

Tao menatap tajam Kris yang sedang tersenyum "Diam dan jalankan saja mobilnya."

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku" Kris mematikan mesin mobilnya

"Demi Tuhan _ge_! kita nyaris terlambat! kita juga masih harus antri membeli tiket!" geram Tao kesal

Kris mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan mengambil satu benda lagi di kursi belakang "Bagaimana? masih ingin marah?"

Tao melebarkan matanya dia mengambil dua lembar tiket dan seikat mawar putih yang disodorkan Kris "Baiklah, _gege_ dimaafkan" Tao menghirup aroma bunga yang baru di dapatnya.

Kris tersenyum puas dan segera menjalankan mobilnya "Masih ada sisa waktu setengah jam lagi, mau langsung pergi kesana atau mampir ke kedai ice cream dulu?"

Tao berpikir sejenak "Ice cream coklat sepertinya enak" angguknya mantap.

"Baiklah, kita makan ice cream dulu."

** " ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"**

Kai dan Sehun berjalan menelusuri sungai di pinggiran komplek mereka. Sungai ini terletak agak jauh dari pemukiman padat penduduk jadi keasrian sungai ini benar-benar terjaga. Hanya ada beberapa bangunan rumah di dekat sungai itu pun terikat jarak yang lumayan jauh antar rumah ke rumah dan rumah itu pun kebanyakan sudah ditinggal pemiliknya.

Kedua _namja_ berseragam SMA ini sedang membolos dari pelajaran tambahan yang diadakan oleh Himchan _songsaenim_. Pelajaran membosannya yang benar-benar bisa membuat seseorang berteriak bosan apalagi kalau bukan pelajaran Sejarah.

Tiba-tiba mata Kai menangkap seseorang yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon dengan memegang sebuah boneka panda. Orang itu terlihat jauh lebih tua dari usia mereka mungkin jika bisa diperkirakan usia orang itu sudah mencapai kepala lima.

Kai menepuk bahu Sehun yang sedang memainkan rumput ilalang di pinggiran sungai "Hey, kau tahu sebuah kisah?" Kai berjalan sejajar dengan Sehun

"Kisah? tentang?" tanya Sehun tanpa menoleh kearah Kai

"_Ajusshi_ yang tinggal di seberang sungai itu"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap heran Kai "Yang mana?"

"Isshh, _ajusshi _bermata panda yang dianggap gila oleh orang-orang" jawab Kai setengah berbisik, matanya masih menatap _ajusshi_ yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk boneka pandanya. Kai takut jika pembicaraan mereka di dengar oleh laki-laki di seberang sungai itu.

Sehun melihat kemana arah mata Kai memandang "_Ajusshi_ Huang Zi Tao? tidak tahu. Kau tahu sesuatu?" Sehun melipat kedua tanganya di dada.

Kai segera menarik lengan _namja_ yang sekarang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu ke bawah pohon maple yang tumbuh tidak jauh dari pinggir sungai. Mereka duduk berdua di bawah pohon sambil memandangi objek yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Sebenarnya dia tidak gila tapi karena suatu hal dia sering berhalusinasi"

"Hahhahahaaa!" Sehun tertawa lumayan keras dan karena itulah Kai refleks membekap mulut Sehun dia takut suara Sehun terdengar oleh objek yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Sehun mendelik kesal memaksa Kai melepas bekapannya "Apa bedanya? Dia sering bicara sendiri, marah sendiri, tertawa sendiri bahkan menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas! Apa namanya itu selain 'gila' Kai!"

**~''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''~**

"Huang Zi Tao berhenti!" perintah seorang _namja _kepada _namja _lain yang sedang berjalan cepat meninggalkan _namja_ tinggi yang meneriakinya tadi.

Tao, _namja _itu bukanyaberhenti malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Kris, _namja _yang meneriakinya tadi mengeram kesal dan dengan cepat menahan lengan Tao. Keduanya masih berseragam SMA dan saat ini sedang berda di koridor sekolah mereka.

Kris menahan dan segera menyudutkan tubuh Tao di dinding. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan siswa-siswa yang sedang memperhatikan aksi mereka berdua.

Tao menatap tajam Kris "Pembohong" Desisnya marah.

"Dengar dulu penjelasan _gege_!" bentak Kris ikut tersulut emosi.

"Semua sudah jelas _ge_!" Teriak Tao tidak kalah kerasnya

"Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" Kris tertunduk, mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tidak beraturan.

Tao mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh "Sudah berakhir, kau bebas. Terserah kau mau 'bermain' dengan siapa lagi. Terserah! Aku tidak peduli!" Tao kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kris

"Kau salah paham!" Kris berteriak

Tao berhenti dan kembali menghadap Kris "Salah paham?" tanya Tao dengan suara meninggi "Aku melihat kau dan Lay _sunbaenim_ bercumbu di toilet! Aku melihatnya sendiri _ge_! Aku melihatnya! Brengsek!" setelah mengatakan itu Tao kembali berjalan dengan air mata yang tertahan dia sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang apapun yang dibicarakan orang-orang disekitar mereka setelah mendengar teriakanya tadi.

Kris mengepalkan kedua tanganya. Digenggamnya kuat-kuat hingga kuku-kukunya memucat. "Sial" desis Kris pelan.

Tao berjalan menuju ruang kelasanya dan segera menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Xiumin teman sebangku Tao menatap heran teman sebangkunya ini.

"Tao? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Xiumin cemas. Digoyangkannya sedikit bahu Tao yang terlihat sedikit naik turun.

_"Menangis?" _batin Xiumin, tidak mau memperburuk mood Tao Xiumin memilih untuk diam. Beruntungnya hari ini Daehyun _songsaenim_ izin untuk tidak masuk hari ini karena istrinya Youngjae akan melahirkan. Jadi Tao bisa menangis sepuasnya setidaknya untuk dua jam kedepan.

Setelah satu jam berlalu Tao mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah merah disertai mata yang sembab membuat Tao benar-baner terlihat berantakan. Tao mengambil tisu yang disodorkan oleh Xiumin, mengelap sisa-sisa air matanya dan sedikit lendir yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Xiumin yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Tao "Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau terlihat sangat kacau Tao" Xiumin menyodorkan botol air mineral.

Tao minum air yang diberikan Xiumin "Dia selingkuh" katanya sambil mengelap sisa-sisa air minum dibibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kris _ge_? Kau yakin?" tanya Xiumin meragukan Tao. Karena yang dia tau Kris itu sangat mencintai Tao.

"Jika aku mendengar itu dari orang lain mungkin aku tidak akan percaya, tapi aku melihatnya sendiri. Aku melihat dia dan Lay _sunbae_ berciuman di toilet."

'**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Kai melihat _ajusshi_ itu semakin mempererat dekapannya pada boneka panda yang terlihat usang dan kotor "_Gege_" guman _ajusshi_ itu tanpa diketahui oleh Kai.

Kai dan Sehun masih memperhatikan pola tingkah ajusshi diseberang sana.

"Kau lihat? Aku berani bertaruh jika _ajusshi_ itu sedang manangis!" sungut Sehun yang masih belum menerima karena sudah dibekap oleh Kai.

Kai menggaruk kepalnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal "Hunnie, kau percaya jika cinta bisa membuat seseorang menjadi gila?" Kai menatap Sehun.

"Entahlah, mungkin benar" jawab Sehun seenaknya, matanya masih fokus memperhatikan gerak-gerik _ajusshi_ yang sekarang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kai menarik dagu Sehun agar wajah _namja _di sampinya itu melihat kearahnya. Sehun menatap heran teman sebangkunya ini. Kai tersenyum "Kau harus percaya, _ajusshi _itu buktinya dan sepertinya aku juga akan seperti itu jika aku..." Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun "... jauh darimu" Kai melumat lembut bibi tipis Sehun sedangkan _namja _bernama Oh Sehun itu masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan temanya.

**~'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''~**

Pluk! Xiumin memukul tubuh Tao dengan bantal. Jujur saja dia sedikit kesal dengan tingkah teman sebangkunya ini. "Hey! Ayo bangun panda malas" Xiumin menarik selimut Tao

Karena ingin menghindari Kris, Tao memutuskan untuk tidak sekolah hari ini. Dia masih kekeuh berpendapat Kris selingkuh dibelakangnya. Tao mempererat pegangan selimutnya dan mendelik tajam kearah Xiumin, _namja_ yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya dari Kris ge, kau hanya salah paham" Xiumin masih kekeuh menarik selimut Tao.

"Aku tidak percaya, bisa saja dia berbohong!"

"Dan kau bisa saja salah paham bodoh!" Xiumin semakin gemas dengan sikap Tao

Bruk! Xiumin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Tao. "YAAAAAA" teriak Tao kesakitan.

"Kau ini..." Tao menggeser tubuhnya sehingga mereka tidur berdampingan. Tao mengerutkan dahinya heran saat Xiumin mengangkat telapak tanganya dan menunjukkan jari manisnya.

"Kau melewatkan sesuatu hari ini" Xiumin tersenyum kemudian menyimpan tanganya di dada "Chen _sunbaenim _menyatakan cintanya" Girang Xiumin

Tao tersenyum "Chukae" kemudian moodnya kembali buruk

Xiumin menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu "Kris _ge_ mencarimu! Kau jangan menghindar, selesaikan masalah kalian dengan baik-baik." Tao mendengus "Kau terlihat seperti _yeoja _jika seperti ini"

"YAA! APA MAKSUDMU!" Tao menarik pipi Xiumin.

"Mana ada _namja_ yang menghindari masalah"

Tao terdiam, Xiumin segera beranjak dari tidurnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kaset dari ranselnya "Itu dari Kris _ge_ aku tidak tau apa isinya. Mungkin film yadong" dan ucapan terakhir Xiumin membuat Tao melemparkan bantal kearahnya.

"Aku pulang, Chen _Sunbae_ sedang menunggu diluar" Xiumin pergi meninggalkan kamar Tao.

Tao memegang kaset yang diberikan oleh Xiumin. _Sekarang apalagi? _Tao melihat isi kaset itu di laptonya. Dan dia melihat Kris seakan-akan sedang berada dihadapannya.

_"Huang Zi Tao chagiya, mianhae atas kejadian kemarin. Kau salah paham. Kemarin Lay terpeleset dan aku mencoba untuk menahannya agar tidak terjatuh tapi aku malah terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh Lay. Aku tau ini kesalahanku. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Dan aku tidak 'bercumbu' seperti yang kau tuduhkan kemarin. Sungguh, aku berani bersumpah atas nama panda yang ada di seluruh pelosok dunia. Kau pernah memintaku untuk melakukan aegyo kan? Baik aku akan melakukan aegyo khusus untukmu!" _Terdengar lagu gwiyomi, Kris melakukan Gwiyomi dan itu membuat Tao memekik senang.

"Hahahahahahahaaaaa" Tao tertawa keras, baru kali ini Kris melakukan aegyo padanya meski itu tidak secara langsung.

_"Tao chagiya, kau memafkan gegemu ini kan? Bbuing bbuing_" dan seketika tawa Tao meledak. Wajah Kris yang semula terlihat konyol kini kembali serius "Huang Zi Tao, kau kekasih terakhir dari seorang namja bernama Wu Yifan"

"_Gege, mianhae" _Tao tersenyum bahagia dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Kris.

"**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"**

Deg! Jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Yah! Dasar Kai bodoh! Apa yang dia lakukan!" Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di kasur.

Blush! Wajah Sehun kembali memerah! Dia kembali teringat saat Kai menciumnya di bawah pohon maple sore tadi. Bibir Kai terasa lembut saat menyentuh bibirnya, hisapan-hisapan kecil bahkan sanggup membuat seorang Oh Sehun mendesah pelan. Karena terhanyut oleh ciuman-ciuman lembut Kai, Sehun tidak menyadari jika pertahanan tubuhnya melemah dan membuat tangan Kai sukses menjamah apapun yang terdapat dibalik seragam Sehun.

Kecupan-kecupan Kai tidak hanya terhenti di bibir tipisnya saja tetapi semakin menjalar ke pipi, rahang, telinga dan berakhir di lekuk leher putihnya. Kai membuat tanda kemerahan disana. Aktivitas panas mereka mungkin akan berlanjut ketahap yang lebih intim lagi jika saja suara ponsel Sehun tidak mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Mereka pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan yang begitu canggung. Sehun yang diam tidak berani menatap Kai dan Kai yang diam bingung mau menjelaskan apa. Jika dikatakan menyesal, sesungguhnya Kai tidak menyesal sudah berani melakukan itu pada Sehun. Tapi yang membuat Kai sedikit takut bagaimana tanggapan Sehun? _Namja _itu pasti begitu syok dengan apa yang sudah Kai perbuat. Kai merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan hasratnya.

Jantung Sehun masih berdetak terlalu cepat sampai-sampai dia bisa merasakan jika jantungnya itu akan terlepas. _Firstkissnya _diambil oleh teman sekelasnya. Ini tidak pernah terencana dalam hidup Sehun. Dan parahnya itu dilakukan oleh sahabatnya sendiri, teman masa kecil Sehun hingga sekarang. Dan sekarang Sehun bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri? Apakah dia menyukai Kai? Tapi dia bertambah bingung dengan ucapan Kai, bisakah dia menganggap itu sebagai ungkapan cinta? Tapi jika ternyata Kai hanya mencandainya seperti biasa-biasanya, candaan ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

Ponsel Sehun kembali berbunyi, dia bangkit dan melihat sebuah nama yang terpampang di ponselnya "Mr Black". Jantung Sehun semakin tidak bisa diajak kompromi. _Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini Kai malah menelpon! _

**~'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''~**

"Chukae _ge_!" teriak Tao bersemangat. Dia memeluk kakaknya Hangeng yang kini sudah resmi menjadi suami dari Heechul. Setelah memeluk Hangeng dia menghampiri kakak iparnya dan kembali memberi pelukan. Kris menyapa Hangeng dan memberi mereka berdua selamat atas pernikahanya.

"Aku mohon restu _ge_" Kris berbisik ditelinga Hangeng, mereka berdua tersenyum penuh arti.

"Asal kau bisa menjaga panda kami, aku akan selalu memberikan restuku" Hangeng menepuk pundak Kris.

Pesta pernikahan Hangeng, satu-satunya saudara yang dimiliki Tao berjalan begitu sukses dan meriah. Istrinya Heechul juga tampak cantik dengan balutan tuxedo putih miliknya. KrisTao menatap iri kepada kedua mempelai itu.

"Pokoknya selesai kau sekolah aku akan melamarmu _chagiya" _Kris berbisik ditelinga Tao dan membuat orang yang bersakutan merona. Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Tao memeluk pemuda panda itu dari belakang.

"_Gege _disini banyak orang" Tao berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kris.

Kris berdecak kesal "Lain kali aku tidak akan melepaskanmu _chagi" _Kris mencium pipi Tao, tindakan Kris itu semakin membuat wajah Tao memerah.

Hari berjalan begitu cepat hingga tiba saatnya Kris lulus dari bangku SMAnya dan akan meneruskan pendidikannya di Universitas Seoul. Kris mengambil fakultas kedokteran, alasanya jika suatu saat Tao sakit maka dialah yang akan berperan penuh dalam masa-masa penyembuhan Tao. Dan Tao juga naik kelas menempati kelas Kris sebelumnya. Di kelas XII IPA3.

Hubungan mereka berjalan lancar dibulan-bulan pertama mereka saat menjalani aktivitas belajar mereka masing-masing. Hingga bulan-bulan berikutnya terasa begitu hampa bagi Tao. Tao kesal pada Kris yang kini seakan mengabaikan keberadaanya. Tao mengerti Kris harus lebih fokus pada kuliahnya karena mata kuliahnya ini menyakut keselamatan masyarakat. Tapi tidak seharusnya juga Kris mengabaikanya. Kris semakin jarang menemui Tao, bahkan Kris tidak akan menelpon jika bukan Tao yang memulai lebih dahulu. Tao takut Kris menemukan orang yang jauh lebih baik darinya.

"YAH!" teriak Xiumin mengagetkan Tao yang sedang asik memikirkan keberadan Kris.

Tao dan Xiumin kembali sekelas "Kau ini benar-benar mengganggu Xiu" kesal Tao

Xiumin memakan rotinya "Daripada nanti kau kemasukan roh jahat karena melamun lebih baik aku mengganggumukan?"

Tao mengambil sisa roti yang sedang dipegang Xiumin kemudian langsung memakanya membuat Xiumin menatap Tao kesal "Aku merindukan _gege_"

Xiumin memutar kedua matanya "Tolong jangan mulai lagi" sebenarnya Xiumin mulai malas mendengar curhatan Tao tentang Kris. Kalau semisal sekali duakali dalam sehari sih mungkin tidak akan mengganggu. Tapi jika Kris dibicaran setiap hari di setiap ada kesempatan mau tidak mau seorang Xiumin kebosanan.

Tao mendengus "Payah" umpatnya

Xiumin memukul kepala Tao dengan buku "Ada hal yang harus kau pikirkan selain Kris! Kau masih harus menunggu hasil ujian akhir kita."

Ya, sekarang memang mereka berada didetik-detik pengumuman kelulusan. Ujian akhir sudah mereka lewati, ujian masuk Universitas juga tinggal menunggu pemberitahuan. Jadi, berhubung Tao begitu yakin dengan hasil ujiannya dia santai-santai saja.

"Minggu depan ulang tahunmu kan? Mau kado apa?" Xiumin mengambil tempat duduk di depan Tao.

"Apa saja, terserah kau yang penting ikhlas"

"Baiklah, kau dilarang protes. Deal?" Xiumin mengulurkan tanganya dan disambut malas oleh Tao.

'**~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm Loving You ~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Kai dan Sehun duduk berdua di kedai _bubble tea _langganan mereka. Sehun masih enggan menatap Kai dan itu membuat Kai semakin salah tingkah.

"Sehun," panggil Kai, tapi Sehun tetap memandang keluar jendela menatap orang-orang yang berjalan dibawah langit malam "kejadian sore tadi... aku ingin meminta maaf" Kai menunggu respon Sehun tapi _namja _dihadapannya ini kelihatanya tak akan memberi respon "Aku... Ak- aarrrgggg" Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Kumohon jangan mendiamkan aku Hunnie" rengek Kai.

Sehun menghela napas "Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Sehun menatap Kai, susah payah dia memberanikan diri menatap kedua mata Kai.

"Tentu saja Kau" jawab refleks Kai menjawab dengan cepat dan tegas dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut "aku mau dirimu" Kai mengusap tengkuknya "Aku menyukaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu" Mata Sehun kembali melebar, sejak pertama kali bertemu? Bukankah saat itu mereka berusia enam tahun?

Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Nyaman, aku selalu nyaman berada didekatmu. Jadi bagaimana? Bisakah kau mempercayaiku untuk menjaga hatimu?" Kai gelisah, benar-benar cemas menunggu jawaban Sehun. Demi tuhan, bahkan dia bisa merasakan butiran keringat dingin mengalir dipunggungnya.

**~'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''~ **

_"Saengil chukae_ _chagiya" _Kris mengecup dahi Tao "Maaf belakangan ini aku terlihat mengabaikamu" Kris mengecup bibir Tao "Aku merindukanmu" kemudian dia memeluk tubuh Tao.

Tao menangis "Aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu _ge_" Tao memeluk Kris erat.

"Maaf, belakangan ini aku mengabaikanmu. Tapi harus kau ketahui, setiap hari aku selalu memikirkanmu, selalu merindukanmu dan semakin mencintaimu. _Gege _harap diusiamu yang semakin bertambah ini kau akan mendapatkan kebahagian yang begitu kau inginkan, keberhasilan dan kesuksesan." Kris kembali mencium bibir Tao kemudian mengacak rambut Tao "Sekarang ayo tiup lilinya" Sekarang mereka sedang berada di atap gedung, Kris menyiapkan makan malam khusus untuk mereka berdua di hotel milik orang tuanya. Tao menutup matanya sebentar dan wuussshh! Api kecil dari dua lilin yang berbentuk angka satu dan tujuh itupun padam.

"Besok, kita kencan saharian _ne_?" Mereka berdua menikmati makan malam dengan suasana romantis, dibawah langit bertabur bintang, dikelilingi cahaya lilin dan sesekali letupan-letupan kembang api menambah semarak warna langit malam ini. Semua sudah Kris persiapkan untuk menyenangkan _namjachingunya. _

"Ini untukmu" Kris menyerahkan dua boneka panda kepada Tao. "Ini namanya Kris," Kris menunjuk panda yang memakai baju berwarna hijau didadanya terukir nama Tao "dan yang ini namanya Tao" Kris menunjuk boneka panda yang memakai baju berwarna biru dengan ukiran nama Kris di dadanya. "Simpan baik-baik _ne_?"

Tao tersenyum "Pasti"

Keesokan harinya Kris benar-benar mengajak Tao kencan seharian. Pukul tujuh tepat dia sudah berada di rumah Tao. Rancananya hari ini mereka akan pergi ketaman bermain, makan siang di restoran Jepang, bermain Ski bersama dan ditutup dengan makan malam di rumah Tao.

Mereka kembali ke rumah dengan senang, Tao membawa berbagai macam benda berbau panda. Dia benar-benar terlihat senang hari ini. Dihari ulang tahunya dia bisa menambah koleksi pandanya.

Makan malam berjalan dengan tenang dan santai. Suasana hangat memenuhi ruang makan Mr Huang. "Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu Kris?"

"Berjalan baik _appa_, hanya saja dosen-dosen selalu memberikan tugas yang begitu banyak" Kris menjawab pertanyaan calon _appa _mertuanya. Dan percakapan-percakapan ringan pun mengalir begitu saja.

Pukul sembilan tepat Kris mohon pamit kepada kedua orang tua Tao.

"Sampaikan salam kami untuk orang tuamu Kris." Mrs Huang memeluk tubuh tinggi Kris.

"_ne _eomma" Kris memeluk Ibu Tao.

"Tao antar Kris hingga depan rumah" Mr Huang mengacak rambut Tao

"Aku tau _appa" _Tao mengembungkan pipinya, dia tidak suka _appanya _mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ayo _ge_" Tao menarik lengan Kris.

Tao dan Kris berada disamping mobil, Kris tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekap tubuh Tao "Setelah ini aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu _chagiya" _erat, pelukan Kris begitu erat sampai-sampai Tao mulai merasa sesak. Kris sadar betul, aktivitas kuliahnya nanti akan kembali menyita banyak waktu yang dia miliki.

"Aku juga _ge, _jaga kesehatanmu nee! Jangan karena terlalu serius belajar _gege_ malah mengabaikan kesehatan."

"Nee, kau juga harus jaga diri baik-baik." Kris mencium kening Tao, beralih kepipi kemudian dibibir. "_Gege _pergi."

"_Saranghae gege_" ucap Tao

_"Nado Saranghae chagi" _balas Kris kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya. Kris melambaikan tanganya dari dalam mobil dan Tao balas melambai. Hari ini Tao benar-benar merasa bahagia.

Setelah kepulangan Kris, bukanya Tao beristirahat dia malah bermain game di komputernya. Malam ini Tao benar-benar kembali terserang insomnia langgananya. Dia kesulitan tidur padahal dia sangat yakin tubuhnya benar-benar merasa lelah.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Pintu kamar Tao diketuk. Tumben jam sebelas malam seperti ini ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Appa, waeyo?" tanya Tao heran

"Ikut _appa, _kita harus pergi kesuatu tempat" Mr Huang menarik tangan anaknya bungsunya.

Setelah sampai di mobil dia mendapati eommanya sedang menangis _"Waeyo eomma?" _tapi eommanya tidak menjawab.

Sepanjang perjalanan Tao terus memandang orang tuanya, eommanya masih saja terisak. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Tao memegang liontin yang diberikan oleh Kris _"Mereka aneh gege, benar-benar membuat takut saja" _batinya_._

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Bau obat khas rumah sakit segera terhirup oleh Tao. Satu-satunya tempat di dunia ini yang paling Tao hindari adalah rumah sakit. Selain baunya yang membuat perut mual, tempat ini juga sangat menakutkan.

Mereka sampai di depan ruang operasi. Tao melihat ada banyak orang yang dia kenal duduk menunggu dikursi tunggu. Ada _appa _dan_ eomma _Wu, dan ada Jenni adik perempuan Kris _ge _yang menangis di pelukan _eomma_nya.

Tao terdiam ditempat. _Dimana Kris ge? _

"_Appa_," panggil Tao pada Mr Huang "Kris _ge _dimana?"

Belum sempat Tao mendengar jawaban _appa_nya, pintu operasi tebuka. Seorang yang diyakini Tao sebagai dokter keluar dari ruangan yang langsung diserbu oleh keluar Kris.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Mr Wu kuatir.

"Pasien mengalami pendarahan dikepala, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin menghentikan pendarahanya tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Pasien Wu Yifan meninggal dunia."

Tao terduduk lemas, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas bahkan untuk berbicarapun dia tidak sanggup. Mata Tao memanas dan air mata pun mengalir deras dari kedua sudut matanya. _Kris genya meninggal karena mengalami kecelakan dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah Tao._

**~''''''''''''''''I'm Missing You''''''''''''''''~**

"Gege, gege" Tao mengigau dan menangis dalam tidur. Puluhan tahun sudah berlalu tapi dia tetap tidak bisa melupakan _gege_nya.

Dia tidak gila seperti yang ditudukan orang-orang. Dia hanya... hanya terlalu merindukan _gege_nya sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang semu. Dia terlalu mencintai _gege_nya. Diusianya yang telah menua, dia tetap memikirkan _gege_nya. Dia selalu merindukan kehadiran Kris. Memory masalalu selalu berputar di kepalanya, mengingatkanya akan sosok Kris.

Tao setelah ditinggalkan Kris, _namja _ini berubah menjadi pendiam. Dia begitu tertutup dan selalu mengurung diri dikamar. Bahkan Xiumin yang selalu bisa menenangkan Tao dibuat tak berkutik. Orang tua Tao rajin mengajak Tao menemui psikiater tapi tetap tidak ada kemajuan akan tingkah Tao yang semakin mengkhawatirkan. Orang tua Tao takut anaknya benar-benar akan menjadi gila kalau terus didiamkan saja.

Tao yang dicap gila oleh orang-orang sekarang tinggal bersama kakaknya, rumahnya tidak jauh dari pinggiran sungai tempat Tao menyendiri. Hanggeng, meskipun sekarang sudah berkeluarga dia tetap telaten menjaga adiknya. Heechul yang mengerti perasaan Tao ikut merawat Tao, dia mencucikan pakaiannya, memberinya makan dan menemani adik iparnya disaat ada waktu senggang. Kebiasaan Tao yang selalu menyepikan diri di pinggir sungai sudah bukan hal aneh lagi bagi Heechul. Dia mengerti perasaan adiknya. Menyediri di pinggir sungai mungkin sesuatu yang bagus bagi Tao karena dengan begitu dia bisa menghirup udara segar.

_"Gege... irona"_

'**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

"Hunnie" panggil Kai tapi Sehun tetap diam. "Tidak perlu menjawab sekarang, kau bisa memikirkannya lagi di rumah" Kai tersenyum

Sehun, dia begitu bingung. Terima atau tidak? Di satu sisi dia merasa begitu hangat saat mendengar ucapan Kai. Tapi dilain sisi dia masih bingung dengan persaanya. Apakah dia benar-benar mencintai Kai? Atau hanya sebatas menyayangi Kai sebagai teman? "Ayo pulang" ajak Sehun pada Kai.

Kai mengangguk "Ayo"

Mereka berjalan menuju halte bis, tidak ada yang bicara. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali Kai melirik kearah Sehun, memastikan jika _namja _itu baik-baik saja. "eummm Hunnie"

Sehun menoleh kearah Kai "apa?"

"Jangan meragukan ucapanku tadi"

"Akan ku pikirkan"

Mereka berdua menyebrang jalan dan BRAAK! Sebuah mobil menabrak salah satu dari mereka.

Sehun meringis kesakitan, dia merasa perih disekitar lenganya. Dia memandang kearah pemuda yang tergeletak dijalan tidak sadarkan diri. "KAI!" jeritnya keras.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang menjalani pengobatan di rumah sakit. Sehun hanya mengalami luka lecet ringan dan Kai mengalami luka yang cukup serius karena berusaha melindungi tubuh Sehun. Orang yang mengendarai mobil itu pun sudah ditangkap. Karena bukan hanya mengemudi dengan kecepan tinggi tetapi pengemudi itu juga tertangkap dalam keadaan mabuk.

Sudah dua hari Kai tidak sadarkan diri dan sudah dua hari juga Sehun selalu berada di sisi Kai. Dia ingin orang pertama yang dilihat Kai saat tersadar dari komanya adalah dirinya. Sekarang Sehun sudah benar-benar yakin akan perasaanya. Cukup sekali saja dia merasa takut kehilangan Kai.

Mata Kai tebuka pelan, dia memandang kesekelilinya dengan penuh hati-hati hingga matanya menatap sebuah objek indah di sampingnya. Sehun, sedang tertidur disampinya dengan mengenggam salah satu tanganya. Kai menyingkirkan sedikit poni Sehun yang menutupi wajah cantiknya membuat namja berkulit putih itu terbangun. "_Annyeong_" sapa Kai.

Sehun menangis dia segera menghambur memeluk Kai "_Saranghae_" ucap Sehun disela isaknya "_Nado Saranghae_" balas Kai.

**~'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''~**

Tao memegang sebuah foto ditanganya. Dia tersenyum memandang foto itu. Foto dirinya dan Kris saat menghadiri upacara pernikahan Hangeng. Dia dan Kris terlihat sangat tampan saat itu. Mereka mengambil foto berdua di altar. Berpura-pura telah selesai menjalankan ikrar suci pernikahan. Kelakuan mereka berdua saat itu benar-benar menjadi bahan olokan bagi Hangeng.

"Terima kasih gege sudah menepati janji, menjadikan aku sebagai kekasih terakhir gege. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini. Terima kasih gege, semoga dikehidupan lain, kelak kita menjadi pasangan yang bisa berbahagia hingga akhir" Tao tertidur diatas ranjangnya setelah sebelumnya menyayat nadinya sendiri.

'**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Seminggu sudah Kai dan Sehun resmi berpacaran. Luka-luka yang dialami Kai juga sudah sembuh total. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di taman. Awalnya cuaca begitu cerah tapi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi muram. Langit tiba-tiba mendung dan mengacaukan kegiatan mereka. Berhubung di taman tidak ada bangunan untuk berteduh. Terpaksa mereka berteduh di bawah pohon yang mungkin usianya sudah belasan tahun saking tinggi dan kokohnya pohon itu.

"Kai dingin" cicit Sehun sambil sedikit menempelkan tubuhnya disamping Kai.

Kai merangkul tubuh Sehun namun tiba-tiba dia tersenyum. Kai memeluk Sehun, menyandarkan tubuh Sehun yang kedinginan dibatang pohon yang besar. Kai menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun, berusaha memberikan kehangatan lebih untuk _namjachingunya _ini.

"Mmmmbbbhhh Ka-kai" desah Sehun disela-sela kegiatan mereka.

**TAMAT**

Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Saya harap kalian mengerti isi ff ini. Jika berkenan tolong tinggalkan jejak _chingu _^_^


End file.
